mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hiroaki Miura
, born March 24, 1977, is a Japanese voice actor, or seiyuu from Nagano Prefecture. He is affiliated with the studio Aoni Production and has starred in several voice-over roles for anime, video games, and film since 1998. Anime * Air Master (Cameraman) (episode 2) * Beet the Vandel Buster (Thread) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobopatch (eps 16, 37), Hanpen, Kanransha, Radioman) * Comic Party (Coach) * Dokkoida?! (Matagu Shido) (episode 8) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Zarbon) * E's Otherwise (Chris, Rikuo) * Fairy Musketeers (Dwarf) (episode 28) * Gate Keepers (Male B) * Ge Ge Ge no Kitarō (Masayuki (ep 14), Yasunari (ep 64)) * Gin-iro no Olynssis (Yousuke) * Girls Bravo (Male 2) (episode 7) * Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi (Mansuke, Fukuda) * Hataraki Man (Secretary Sakamoto) (episode 1) * Kamisama Kazoku (Shinichi Kirishima) * Kiddy Grade (Chevalier) * Kin'iro no Corda * Knight Hunters Eternity (Other voices) (episodes 1, 3, and 5) * Kokoro Library Biker's Friend 2 (episodes 1, 12), Editor C (episode 3) * Lovege Chu ~Miracle Seiyuu Hakusho~ (Aoki Yukia) * Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch as Announcer (ep 31); Fan A (ep 78); Kengo; Man B (ep 81); Manager (ep 53) * Nodame Cantabile: Paris (Roman) (episode 10) * Oban Star-Racers (Prince Aikka) * One Piece (Absalom, Pirates) * Please Teacher! (Matagu Shido) * Please Twins! (Matagu Shido) * Shiba-wanko no Wa no Kokoro (Papa Youichi) * Shrine of the Morning Mist (Handsome Boy A) (episode 16) * Sister Princess: Re Pure (Elder brother) * Tokyo Majin (Detective A) (episode 8) * Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho: Tou 2nd Act (Ryuji Mashiro) * Weiß Kreuz (Other voices) * Xenosaga: The Animation (Tony) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Male student) (episode 13) OVA * Dai Yamato Zero-go (X-3) * Please Teacher! (Matagu Shido) * Please Twins! (Matagu Shido) * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Elysion (Cygnus Hyoga) * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Inferno (Cygnus Hyoga) Film * Kiddy Grade -Truth Dawn- (Chevalier) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy (Boy E) Video games * Battle Fantasia (Ashley Loveless) * Dragon Shadow Spell (Ra, Werner) * Dynasty Warriors 3 (Gan Ning) * Dynasty Warriors 4 (Gan Ning) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (Edit Officer (Calm Voice)) * GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze (Hugo) * Mega Man Zero 3 (Blazin' Flizard) * Rune Factory Frontier (Eric, Wagner) * Saint Seiya: The Hades (Cygnus Hyoga) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (Cielo) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (Cielo) * Shining Tears (Piosu) * Tales of Fandom Vol.1 (Arusa Littleton) * The Legend of Heroes VI: Sora no Kiseki (Richard Alan) * Time Crisis 4 (Evan Bernard, Giorgio Bruno) * Warriors Orochi (Gan Ning) * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (Gulcasa) Radio Drama * Saint Seiya Ougon 12 Kyu Hen (Cygnus Hyoga) * Side Story of Tokyo Savage (Tomoe) References External links * Website at Aoni Production * Hiroaki Miura at Anime News Network Category:1977 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Nagano Prefecture it:Hiroaki Miura ja:三浦祥朗 zh:三浦祥朗